


A Selfless Lover

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [26]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anilingus, Face Sitting, M/M, Marking, Multi, Rim job, minor body insecurity, weird tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “Just read that pet play fic and OOF THAT'S GOOD SHIT! But now I'm curious about exactly how extreme his tongue can be... demons with long dexterous tongues have to have really interesting results when giving, say, a rim job?”
- sexy-androgynous-satan





	A Selfless Lover

When Anti said it, Wilford had to do a triple take.

He was far too caught up in his own pleasure and own thoughts to really register words or commands or anything of the sort, since Wilford was the one being pampered.

It was a thing all three of them did. Sometimes they’d just be feeling particularly nice and they’d choose a day and a person to pamper. It happened to be Wilford right now, not that anyone was complaining, because Wilford looked absolutely delicious when he was caught up in just... receiving things.

He was typically such a selfless lover. He focused on everyone else first and foremost, and sometimes he’d completely disregard his own body screaming at him for a damn orgasm just for the sake of watching someone else get off.

But he was never really thanked for his work, and sometimes Dark and Anti had to force him to just lie back and take pleasure and be happy.

At this moment he was sandwiched in between Dark and Anti. Dark was sucking deep hickeys into the mans neck, with a hand around the front, step king his cock slowly. Anti was situated in front, making out with Wilford rather desperately, working that weird, long tongue of his. Weird glitch demon tongue that no one understood the extent of.

And that’s when Anti pulled away to speak.

“Sit on my face.”

And Wilford had to try and get his thoughts in order despite Dark doing a weird thing with his wrist and putting a small amount of pressure with his thumb at Wilfords slit that just... made Wilford dumb.

“Wh-what?”

Anti smirked.

“I want ye to sit on my face.”

Now, Wilford was a burly guy. He wasn’t too huge or beefy or fat, nothing of the sort, but he was generally larger in stature than Dark and Anti. Tough shoulders and a solid stomach and a wonderful plump ass. Dark was just... different, and he had the potential to be as filled out as Wilford if he didn’t sit around doing paperwork all day. It probably didn’t also help that he was basically dead. 

And Anti was just smaller in almost every way. He was a little more lanky, a little shorter, other than his hips he was kind of slender. And Anti also didn’t seem like the kind of guy who wanted to be suffocated under someone like Wilford.

Not that Wilford had a problem with having a bigger frame, but it was just something he’d avoided. He loved having his ass eaten as much as the next guy but considering the fact that he didn’t really receive that much - his ass got attention paid to it when he was being prepped and that was about it - just being eaten out for the sake of being eaten out was almost foreign.

And then Anti was snapping his fingers in front of Wilfords face because he’d clearly spaced out slightly. When he finally cleared his brain, he saw Anti licking his lips with anticipation.

Now, Anti was built weird in general. He wasn’t totally human, he wasn’t 100% demon or 100% virus or 100% anything. No one could work him out completely. But one thing he did have was a long ass tongue. Almost like a lizard tongue, and it was rather dexterous in its own right. Wilford knew, in theory, that it was pretty long, not in the normal human way either, but he also hadn’t tried to explore it either.

And Anti was asking him, so... why not, right?

Wilford nodded his head, still a little shell shocked, and then there was some shuffling.

Anti was lying down, with a couple of pillows propping him up. Wilford was sort of hovering, on his knees, over Antis face. He’d done it backwards, basically, so as to Extra not suffocate Anti. Not that Anti cared at all. Just for good measure, Wilford was leaning over and stroking Antis dick, basically buying time until he felt comfortable with leaning back and, well, sitting on Antis face.

Anti didn’t think he’d ever seen Wilford actually nervous about anything sexual before, which only made him more eager. Dark was encouraging though, as he had both knees situated on either side of Antis chest.

Dark kissed Wilford. It was as simple as that. It was deep and sweet and wasn’t incredibly lustful in nature, but Wilford was pushed back ever so slightly and Anti took the opportunity to grab Wilfords good and pull him down further. And then there was a tongue at Wilfords entrance, and Wilford made some sort of noise into Darks mouth, almost like he was shocked.

Antis tongue was a little rough, but it was also warm and wet and sloppy and Anti was just lapping, swirling his tongue, not pushing in yet, just getting a feel for the area. 

Wilford had to break away from the kiss with Dark to catch his breath, and he was closing his eyes and letting his mouth hang open a little because that was so beautiful.

“Ohhh, oh God, Anti that’s... perfect, that’s wonderful, shit...”

Anti adored the way Wilford drawled sometimes when he got caught up. But he could tell Wilford was still being hesitant about things, despite the sounds he was making. So Anti dug his nails into Wilfords hips and he pressed his face in more, sticking his tongue out more, until it was basically unraveling unnaturally. And that caught Wilford by surprise.

He’d had rim jobs, he’d been eaten out, it was fantastic, but this was clearly something Anti had been keeping tucked away, like his own little secret for quite some time, and Wilford wanted to curse the bastard out for a moment. But he didn’t have it in him to be angry or upset when he had a strange tongue that was basically a thin tentacle fucking him open. It was wet and it was pressing into him perfectly and even time Wilford assumed Anti was going as hard as he could, he went a little further, got a little more desperate.

And poor Wilford was shouting now, sobbing, and actually grinding back down onto Antis face because fuck, that was perfect in really every way. Wilford pondered that if he could never ride dick again, he wouldn’t be too upset if this was the substitute.

He almost fell into Darks arms, grasping and panting and moaning something fierce, and because he really needed to ground himself with something while he was being filled and invaded like that. Every time Antis tongue swiped past his prostate, his hips stuttered forward and he ground back down again and he gripped onto Dark harder.

And then Dark, deciding that it was for the best, wrapped a firm hand around Wilfords leaking cock, and God, that just about melted Wilfords brain. He was probably drooling and swearing but it really didn’t matter because Anti was just eating him up like he’d been starved for millennia and Wilford was his only sustenance.

Wilford didn’t take long at all, and Anti would have egged him on further, speaking all the praises in the world if he wasn’t otherwise occupied. His tongue felt it first, and it was almost uncomfortable feeling Wilford constrict around him like that, but he wasn’t about to complain because the noises Wilford was making were so beautiful, so caught up with no filter whatsoever, and it put Anti on edge. 

There was warmth splattering onto Antis stomach and he moaned in the only way that he could as Wilford rode him steadily, passionately, and kept tightening around him.

Wilford slowly, shakily, managed to lift himself from his position, and his knees ached and he was shivering a little, but what did he expect, really? Dark helped with the whole manoeuvre and Wilford almost immediately felt a little pang of guilty for seeing both of his partners hard and twitching still and he’d done nothing about it.

He felt especially bad for Anti, who had put so much work in, and was not usually the patient type when it came to his own orgasm. And his cock looked sore and red and was glistening with precum.

But Dark spoke first, despite him usually being the calm one.

“My, Anti. That seemed like quite a lot of fun. May I?”

Anti had the biggest grin on his face, something predatory and dangerous and just way too pleased with himself, and it seemed apparent that he didn’t really care too much about his own cock right now, despite everything.

Wilford shifted himself between Antis legs, and Dark looked almost confused because Wilford might as well have been dead to the world with all of the energy he had. But Antis cock looked far too good not to taste at the very least.

So Dark was riding Antis face, looking like he was on another plane of existence, while Wilford lazily, luxuriously sucked Antis cock. And it did taste rather good, as expected, with all that pre. It was close to sweet, somehow.

Dark eventually came on Antis chest in a similar fashion, although in Wilfords mind it was all something of a blur - he had basically been using Antis cock in his mouth to ground him. He let Anti fuck his face with an awful amount of ease, too tired and in love to protest that kind of thing, and Anti came thick down Wilfords throat, his voice crackling and wonderful, with a gentle fist full of Wilfords hair.

Wilford passed out with his head on Antis inner thigh before Dark even got the chance to dismount properly.

Even when he couldn’t be totally selfless, Anti and Dark loved their Wilford Pampering sessions.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
